


The Lessons of Life

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Doggy Style, First Time, Gentle Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Underage Sex, cocksucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 00:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Kevin wants to learn about sex, and who best to learn from than his cousin's boyfriend?





	The Lessons of Life

Howie looked over at Brian, disbelief sketched all over his face. He thought he misheard the older blonde and shook his head, before looking back up at Brian, whose expression hadn’t changed. Howie blew out a breath, and paced in front of the couch. 

“Kevin wants me to do what?” Howie looked at his boyfriend, who was shaking his head. 

“He wants you to take him for his 17 th  birthday” Brian got up and held his boyfriend close. 

“ Why? ” Howie couldn’t understand why his lover’s cousin wanted HIM to take his virginity. He looked up at Brian, who had a small smirk on his face. 

“He didn’t want his older cousin doing it, so he asked for the next best thing, his words not mine” Brian smiled at the thought of watching his lover take his baby cousin for the first time. 

Howie stopped pacing, and really thought about Brian’s cousin. Kevin was taller than he was, dark hair, and green eyes. The thought of Kevin being so willing for him, and wanting his cock in his ass for the first time, sent Howie’s cock twitching. He saw Brian’s smile, and knew what he was thinking about. 

“Brian, I love you, and I am yours completely, but if I do this for Kevin, you can’t be there. I need it to be just he and I. I know you won’t like that, but I don’t want to make this a spectacle for Kevin. He deserves to have his first time be special, and I don’t want to ruin that. He will be taught well, and I will take the utmost care of him. Please tell me you understand, please” Howie pleaded with his older boyfriend to understand. 

Brian was shocked, and angry at first when Howie told him he couldn’t be there, but as he thought about it, he understood. He didn’t want Kevin to be overwhelmed, or scared. Brian knew that it took a lot for Kevin to ask him to ask Howie to do this. He would respect both his cousin and his boyfriend, and leave them alone for the night. 

“I understand Howie, and I will leave the two of you alone. I’ll spend the night at Nick and AJ’s place that night. Kevin’s birthday is in two weeks, and I’ll bring him over here that night” Brian had gotten custody of Kevin after his parents passed away a few years earlier. 

Kevin and Brian lived in a townhome about half an hour from Howie’s place, and Kevin often spent time with Nick and AJ when his cousin went on dates with Howie. Otherwise, he just spent the night at home, since he was already 16. Brian trusted his cousin to stay home alone for long periods of time, or even overnight. 

“Sounds good sweetheart. Let’s make the most of this time together, before you have to get home to Kevin since he’s got a football game tonight” Howie grabbed the older man and dragged him to the bedroom, both men emerging two hours later, looking slightly rumpled, but very sated and happy. 

Two weeks later, Brian woke Kevin up for school, wishing him a very happy 17 th  birthday. Kevin was really looking forward to that night, where he would have Howie all to himself. He wanted his cousin’s boyfriend to teach him all about sex, and knew that Howie would take care of him. 

“Are you sure Howie is still okay with this?” Kevin asked as they drove to his high school, where he had just started his senior year. 

“Yes, Kevin. Howie is completely okay with it. I will drop you off at his place around 730, and I’m going to spend the night with AJ and Nick. If at any point you get uncomfortable, all you have to do is tell Howie, he will stop immediately, and call me. I’ll come get you, and you can wait as long as you need, or find someone else to help you out” Brian reassured his cousin, who smiled softly. 

“Thank  you, Brian . You don’t know how much I appreciate this, and both you and Howie. I know you wanted to be there, but I agree with Howie that it just needs to be me and him. Thank god it’s a Friday, so I can stay over at Howie’s, in his guest bedroom, if need be” Kevin grinned at Brian, who shook his head, and said goodbye to his cousin, wishing him a good school day. 

Later that day, Kevin paced around his room, watching the clock. He wanted time to go faster, and Brian to get home from work, so that he could go to Howie’s. He was slightly nervous, but knew that he was going to the best place, to learn about sex. Kevin’s head jerked up as he heard the front door open, and raced down to his cousin. 

“Can we go please? It’s nearly 7, come on, I want to leave please” Kevin begged as soon as he saw Brian, who softly grinned before shaking his head. 

“Kev, it’s okay. Give me five minutes to change clothes, and we will leave. Calm down, get your bag together, and wait in the car for me” Brian looked at his cousin, who darted back up to his room, and heard him rooting through his closet. Brian went to his room to change, and soon found himself back in his car, driving towards Howie’s place, with an overexcited birthday boy next to him. 

Thirty minutes later, Brian was looking at his baby cousin, who was showing excitement along with a little bit of nervousness in his green eyes. He hugged Kevin, told him to be safe, have fun, and be good. Kevin nodded his head, and got out of the car, making his way to the front door. Brian watched as Howie opened the door, smiled, and waved at Brian, before ushering Kevin in the house. Brian sighed, prayed quickly, and drove off to Nick and AJ’s, hoping Kevin enjoyed himself. 

“Kevin, we don’t have to do this, it’s okay if you don’t want it to happen tonight” Howie looked at the young man in front of him, giving him another opportunity to back out. He had already reassured Brian that he would automatically stop, if Kevin even hinted that he didn’t want to do it anymore. 

“Howie, I still want to do this. Can we go slow please? This is all brand new to me. I did some research, as any curious teenage boy would, but I really don’t know what I am doing” Kevin bit his lip and looked up at Howie, who tenderly smiled at the younger man. 

“Of course, Kev. I’ll go nice and slow, you dictate if we go faster. Let’s start with some kissing, and see where it goes from there” Howie pulled Kevin’s head down, and softly kissed the younger man’s lips, feeling Kevin respond eagerly. The kissing became more heated, and Howie started running his hands down Kevin’s chest, feeling the moan coming from the younger man. 

“Let’s go up to the bedroom” Howie pulled away, and held his hand out for Kevin’s, who took it eagerly, and Howie led him to his bedroom, smiling softly. 

“How do you want to do this Kevin?” Howie looked up, and Kevin bit his lip, he wasn’t sure if Howie would take him this way. He had read that this position would give the best access to his prostate, which Kevin knew would make him feel really good. 

“I want to do doggie style Howie, is that okay?” Kevin looked down, and saw Howie’s grin. 

“I was going to suggest that, it’s a good learning position to start from” Howie tenderly ran his hands down Kevin’s arms. He slowly started pulling Kevin’s shirt off, exposing the creamy white, tight flesh below. Years of football had given Kevin amazing muscles, and Howie loved  running  his hands over the tight abs that he uncovered. 

“How do you want to do this? Want me to get you undressed, and then shed my clothing?” Howie smiled up at Kevin who blushed, feeling the hands on his abs. 

“I want to finish, and watch you undress yourself, and then get on the bed” Kevin took his jeans in hand, and soon had them in a pool on the floor, along with his boxers. He stepped out of them, naked as the day he was born. Howie gave him an appreciative look, before shedding his own clothing. 

“On all fours Kev, hands and knees, just like you wanted to be” Howie watched as Kevin climbed on the bed, getting on his hands and knees, head facing the headboard. Howie got behind him, and started running his hands down his ass, feeling the younger man’s shivers at the touch of his exposed flesh. 

“I’m just going to prep your hole, I’ll go as gently as I can, but it’s going to hurt a bit, I’m sorry” Howie saw Kevin’s head nod, and he coated his finger in lube, to make it a little easier on Kevin, and started inserting his finger in Kevin’s tight, virgin hole. 

“So tight” Howie grunted, as he felt Kevin push into his fingers, slowly adding a second finger, hearing Kevin’s whine. 

“Kev, it’s almost over, and soon I will have my cock in your hole, I promise. That may hurt a bit more, but I'm coating my cock in lube, and I will go as slowly as you need me to” Howie promised, and after seeing Kevin’s nod, he slowly started scissoring, widening Kevin’s hole even more for his cock. 

“Okay Kevin, I am coating my cock, and slowly going to push it into your hole, make all the noise you need to, and I will take such good care of you, you know that” Kevin whimpered, and Howie took the lube and put it directly on his cock, and rubbed it all around, making sure his whole cock was coated, and added more to Kevin’s hole, hoping to make this as painless as possible for the younger man. 

“ Ungh ! Howie, go faster, need it all in,  it  hurts” Kevin whined, feeling Howie’s cock enter his hole, wanting the uncomfortable feeling to go away. Howie eased his cock in even more, pushing past the tight muscles, wanting to hit the younger man’s prostate, knowing he had succeeded, when Kevin let out a keening whine, throwing his head back.

“There we go Kev, I hit your prostate, going to start moving up and down, and hitting that every time, so that you feel so good” Howie started moving his hips up and down, easing in and out of Kevin’s hole, making sure to hit the prostate,  every time  he went back in. Kevin started panting, as he felt a dizzying ecstasy each time his prostate was hit. 

“Feels good, huh? I am getting  close;  do you want me to blow my load inside you? Or do you want me to pull out?” Howie asked, willing to do either for the younger man. 

“Inside, please” Kevin panted out, wanting to feel how it felt to be filled with cum. Howie nodded, and started moving faster, Kevin fisting the bedsheets, keeping still, his eyes blown and dilated.

“KEVIN!” Howie yelled, as he blew his load into Kevin’s hole, hearing the younger man’s whines below him. He eased out a few minutes later, after his cock had softened, Kevin collapsing on the bed, panting. 

Kevin flipped over, and looked at Howie, who had laid next to him. He smiled, feeling so beyond happy, that he had gotten what he wanted. Howie wasn’t done yet though. 

“Going to suck you, Kev. Want you to have your release. You don’t have to move, I will get between your legs, and give you some relief” Kevin nodded his head eagerly, looking down at his weeping, thick member. He knew the mechanics of  cocksucking , and knew what Howie would be doing. 

He sat up on his forearms, as he watched Howie start licking his cock, slowly putting his warm mouth around Kevin’s aching cock. Howie slowly started sucking, and grinned feeling Kevin buck up, moaning slightly. 

“Shit! Feels so good” Kevin whimpered as he felt himself getting closer to orgasm. He watched as Howie hollowed his mouth, fitting his entire length in, sucking harder. 

“Close!” Kevin whined, and Howie started going even harder, wanting to swallow the younger man’s load, wanted to finish him off. 

“HOWIE!” Kevin yelled, as he shot his seed into Howie’s mouth, said man swallowing eagerly, milking Kevin’s cock, getting every drop. He only pulled off when he felt Kevin’s cock go soft, and felt the younger man drop back on the bed. 

“How was that Kevin?” Howie sat up, and took the younger man in his arms, holding him tightly. 

“Really good Howie, I enjoyed it so much. Thank you for doing this. I appreciate it so much, and I really didn’t want to ask Brian, that’s just gross” Kevin made a face, and Howie had to chuckle, shaking his head. 

“Yes, I am very glad you did not ask Brian. I am so glad you enjoyed it so much, did I hurt you badly?” Howie looked at Kevin in concern, sighing happily as Kevin shook his head.

“I’m going to be sore tomorrow, but it’s not painful in the least. You did everything you could to cause the least amount of pain for me, and I am so grateful for that” Kevin hugged the older man, and eased himself out of the bed, wincing slightly. 

“Sheets are on the guest bed, and you know where everything is. If you need me, just come in, or holler, and I’ll hear you. I am so glad you enjoyed tonight, and I am willing to teach you more when you want to learn. And by the way, Happy Birthday Kevin!” Howie smiled at Kevin’s eager nod. 

“Thanks Howie, and already planning on our next lesson. Night man, thanks for everything” Kevin waved as he left Howie’s room. Howie dived for his phone, shooting Brian a text, letting him know all was well, and that Kevin was spending the night. Two minutes later, he rolled over and fell asleep, Kevin doing the same thing next door, both men feeling happy and sated. Kevin had had an amazing 17 th  birthday, and he couldn’t wait for his next lesson with Howie. 


End file.
